


The Night After the Battle

by parachim



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Hot Springs, Kissing, M/M, Onsen, Teasing, canon typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parachim/pseuds/parachim
Summary: After the Battle of Astarte, the Imperial fleet is invited to celebrate their success on a Phezzani resort planet. Kircheis convinces Reinhard to accept the offer of hospitality as an opportunity for a romantic getaway.I drew fanart for my own story! https://twitter.com/KavkaDraws/status/1371229616334077959?s=20
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 5





	The Night After the Battle

“Lord Reinhard.”

“Yes, Kircheis?”

“We’ve received a message from a nearby satellite colony of Phezzan. They have invited us to an overnight junket planetside.”

“Why would we want to stay on some backwater colony planet?” Reinhard was already tense from what should have been a crushing defeat at the Battle of Astarte. It was a victory over the Alliance but not as absolute as he would have liked. Having that snatched from his grasp colored his entire mood. A stay at some impoverished farming colony with scarcely enough resources to keep itself afloat was the last thing he wanted to endure right now.

“It’s actually a resort planet which mostly caters to wealthy Phezzani. I looked at the lodgings and it is as nice as any stay on Odin.”

Reinhard, considering the idea but withholding a reply, looked at Kircheis, waiting to be further convinced.

“I think it would be nice to be off-ship for a while. We don’t get to have too many chances away from war or politics.” Kircheis was referring to just the two of them as a unit.

“We don’t,” agreed Reinhard, not missing his meaning. “And you don’t think this is some sort of trap?”

“No, I think it is purely a diplomatic offer of generosity. The whole planet has minimal self-defense resources. They know even if they tried something they would be immediately overwhelmed by our fleet.”

Reinhard nodded in agreement. There was always the possibility of ambush, but that was something he would have to consider for the rest of his life. More likely this was a plea from the planet to be kept out of the machinations of war. A demonstration that they have so little that would be of value in conflict that it would reward them to just leave their planet out of even the possibility of those troubles altogether.

Reinhard finally assented. “You can tell them we’ll accept their hospitality. I’ll see you next when we’re planetside, then?” He wanted to be alone to ruminate over his thoughts on what happened at Astarte. He needed to think over any flaws in his strategy to prepare himself for the future.

\---

Reinhard was surprised when he arrived at his room within the resort. When Kircheis described the lodgings being as nice as anything found on Odin he was expecting something entirely different. The architecture favored by the Imperial court was uniformly baroque with grand ceilings and ostentatious furniture. Jewel tones were complimented with pastels and everything was adorned with gold. Here, however, everything was of muted earth tones and exposed wood was common. The furniture was close to the ground and austere. But despite the simplicity of it all it looked cohesive rather than cheap. There was elegance in its understatement.

Reinhard was still reflecting on the battle when he heard a soft knock on his door. Early in their relationship whenever they did not room together, they thought up elaborate ways that one could easily sneak off to see the other without drawing any unwanted attention from their colleagues. Eventually they came to the agreement that Kircheis could just slip over to Reinhard’s room whenever it seemed like it would be least noticed. Reinhard always received the nicer room. And as a surface-level excuse it made more sense for a subordinate to visit their superior with any messages. Their relationship was known within the military and was tacitly accepted with the understanding that it could never–at least not in the current political climate–be openly acknowledged by anyone. The practice of the execution of homosexuals died alongside the enforcement of the Inferior Genes Reinforcement Act, but its cultural impact still persisted. Even so, if anyone tried to use this knowledge for blackmail it would not go well for them to attempt such a thing against the brother of the Kaiser’s favorite concubine.

He opened the door to allow Kircheis in and was surprised to see him dressed in something other than his standard military uniform. Instead, he wore an olive-colored cotton robe embroidered with geometric shapes in fine silver and ivory thread. The robe was tied with a ruby red sash that complimented his hair.

Reinhard leaned in to kiss Kircheis as soon as the door behind him had closed. “What are you wearing?” Reinhard asked, reaching out to touch a hexagon sewn onto the hem of Kircheis’s sleeve.

“It’s the customary dress here. It was laid out for me in my bedroom. I thought that if I walked the halls in my uniform it would be too alarming for the civilians. Did you not get one?”

“I hadn’t checked. I was thinking about other things.”

“You can only think about what happened at Astarte so much. After a certain point you are just digging yourself into a rut. Let’s see if you have a robe, too.”

Reinhard’s robe was different from Kircheis’; it was ivory with fine metallic stitches patterned in curling wisps of smoke, silver stars filling the negative space. The sash was made of an opalescent silk which shifted from silver to sky blue depending on how the light hit it.

“They picked one out that really suits you,” Kircheis said as he admired the robe’s pattern.

Reinhard didn’t expect Kircheis to know the difference between mass-produced and custom-made clothing since that was really only a skill that the nobility was trained in, but he was certain that both of these robes were designed personally for each of them. It was as if with each stitch sewn into the fabric a seamstress was petitioning for this planet to be left out of the war. If you keep your battles away from us, one day you can return when the war is over. If you destroy us now there will be nothing left after the war worth winning.

“Are you going to wear it?” Kircheis asked.

“I might need you to help me with tying the sash,” Reinhard replied, smiling.

“Only if you let me help you out of your uniform first.”

Undressing for one another could almost be considered routine at this point. Their relationship had been an incremental evolution from close friends to paramours. Neither of them would have been able to pinpoint when the unabashed nudity of childhood transitioned into the sensuality of adulthood but once it was established neither of them could do anything to deny it. Kircheis thought he could watch Reinhard disrobe everyday for the rest of his life and he would still find a new part of his body to be awed by.

“The higher rank you get the more complicated it becomes to take off the uniform,” Kircheis remarked while undoing the fasteners of Reinhard’s metallic mantle.

“Do you think I should change the uniform when I control the military?”

“Absolutely.” Kircheis knew that Reinhard’s proclamation of future power was growing into more of a possibility with every day that passed.

“I would have been even closer to that if things had gone differently at Astarte.”

“You can’t keep beating yourself up over this. You practically performed a miracle against a fleet double the size of your own. Come on,” Kircheis said, pulling Reinhard down onto the bed, “Let me rub your shoulders.”

Reinhard complied, laying face down on top of the comforter. The fine cotton of the sheets felt cool against his nude body.

“Your shoulders are so tense. It’s not good to hold onto all that stress. I bet you’ve been clenching your jaw too.” Kircheis sat beside Reinhard, placing his hands on Reinhard’s back.

Kircheis was constantly fascinated by the flawlessness of Reinhard’s skin. He traced his fingers lightly down the curve of Reinhard’s spine. “Just for right now don’t think about anything else but being here. There’s nothing that you can do about the past.”

It was hard for Reinhard to let anything go once it began to bother him, but if he could take to heart the advice of anyone it was from Kircheis. As Kircheis’ hands kneaded Reinhard’s shoulders he was able to focus on only the tension leaving his body.

Kircheis stopped momentarily to straddle himself across Reinhard’s lower back.  
“What do you think you’re doing back there?” Reinhard asked, turning his head to the side to look up at Kircheis.

“I’m just getting a better angle. That is, unless you want me to be doing something else.”

“And what if I do?”

“Then,” Kircheis began with a provocative tone, “you are at liberty to give me a direct order as my superior.” 

“I demand that you fuck me.”

“I don’t want to be insubordinate,” Kircheis smiled. He stripped off his robe and underwear deftly while Reinhard retrieved a bottle of lube from his belongings.

Kircheis got his fingers slick with lubricant and laid down beside Reinhard before kissing him on the lips. Kircheis pressed two fingers into Reinhard slowly, waiting as his lover relaxed to his touch. “Just focus on me and nothing less,” Kircheis whispered into his ear.

Reinhard pushed his body against Kircheis’ hand, taking in his fingers, wanting more. “Give me something to focus on then.”

“Don’t be too eager. Good strategy is all about preparation.”

Reinhard flashed him a dirty look at that. He kissed him again, biting Kircheis’ lower lip before pulling away. “You’re certainly ready.”

Kircheis’ erection was stiff against his abdomen, precum running down the shaft. “I’d much rather continue to tease you,” Kircheis whispered in his ear.

Reinhard made a sound of longing combined with discontentment. He bucked his hips against the bed to get some friction against his dick.

“Hold on,” Kircheis said while continuing to slide his fingers in and out of Reinhard. “Don’t finish before I’ve even started.” He pulled Reinhard’s hips up from the bed so that he could grind against nothing but air.

“You fucking tease.”

“Are you frustrated, Lord Reinhard?”

Reinhard flashed him a dirty look. If anyone other than Kircheis acted this smart with him he would’ve choked them.

After what felt like an eternity of Kircheis massaging his fingers into Reinhard just to slowly pull them out before plunging them back in, Kircheis positioned himself behind Reinhard.

“What are you waiting for?” Reinhard breathed. He could feel Kircheis’ dick against himself but he wasn’t making even the slightest movement to enter him. “Fuck me already.”

“As you wish.”

At that, Kircheis plunged himself into Reinhard in one swift motion. All the time Kircheis spent building him up was paying off now. Where Reinhard was empty and longing before he was now satisfyingly filled. Kircheis held onto Reinhard’s hips firmly as he thrust in and out. Years of intimacy together meant that they both knew exactly what the other liked – where to touch, how fast to go and when to slow down.

“Kircheis, I–”

Kircheis did not need any more prompting and moved his hand to Reinhard’s cock. He began with his hand grasping the base before moving up to the shaft, slowly pumping him as he continued to grind into his ass. When Reinhard’s breathing quickened, Kircheis ran his thumb over the head of Reinhard’s cock, rubbing the tip.

Reinhard took a few sharp breaths. Then, pushing his hips back against Kircheis and grasping the bedsheets, he came. With a few more thrusts Kircheis followed, pouring himself into Reinhard.

Reinhard would have never admitted it outloud, but he was glad that he let Kircheis pressure him into accepting the hospitality of this planet.

\---

It was a short time before they recovered themselves. They lingered on the bed, their limbs interwoven as they took slow breaths. It was only the growing feeling of hunger that eventually persuaded them to rise again. Kircheis dressed first before helping Reinhard into his own shimmering robe.

For dinner, they ate in Reinhard’s room, uninterested in dealing with the trouble of going out to find a restaurant. They sat on the same side of the low table together peering over at the menu screen the robotic server was holding. Human waitstaff would have been more high class, but a simple-minded robot who could only understand the most basic of commands would not ask intrusive questions or gossip to the rest of the staff either.

“This isn’t even close to Imperial cuisine,” remarked Reinhard as he scrolled through the menu.

“No chance of sparrow pie here. The ecology of this planet means most of the protein here is seafood.”

Reinhard let Kircheis select his choices first before picking out his own food and a bottle of distilled palm wine.

The food was served on more than a dozen ceramic plates so fine that they were nearly transparent in the light. The only utensils that came with the meal were long and thin with two prongs at the end.

“The utensils are designed like this so you don’t have to reach your arm across the table to pick out what you want. Serving someone else with your own utensils is considered to be a romantic gesture,” he said, as he picked out the best slice of seared tuna from a citrine-colored dish and placed it on Reinhard’s plate.

“You know more than I would expect about the culture here.” Reinhard selected a golden prawn garnished with scallions and held it up to Kircheis’ mouth for him to accept.

Kircheis chewed the prawn before answering. “I had a lot of time to read what we had on file before we arrived.”

“Well, do you know what their stance is on homosexuality?”

“They’re even more liberal than most of Phezzan since they assure equal civil rights under law. They even have civil unions. They’re not legally recognized beyond the jurisdiction of this planet, but since the vast majority of the population never ventures into space it’s not that limiting.” Kircheis glanced over at Reinhard, giving him an inquiring look.

“I’m thinking of the likelihood of blackmail. They’re less likely to try to make our relationship into a scandal if they don’t see anything wrong with it.”

Kircheis doubted that Reinhard was truly worried about the possibility of the room being bugged. If he were, he would have only let Kircheis into the room briefly and kept the conversation to mundane military affairs. Kircheis had been turned away in the past when Reinhard suspected they were being monitored. Those rejections stung but he knew it was better to wait for an opportunity where they could both truly let their guard down rather than become embroiled in a scandal.

“Are you considering how things would have been if you were born here instead of on Odin?” Kircheis asked.

“Only if you were here as well.”

Kircheis considered how their lives would have been different. Annerose would have reached adulthood without ever dealing with the unwanted touch of the Kaiser. Reinhard would never have had the opportunity to join the military and Kircheis would not have followed him. But, if they had still met one another they would have surely become friends all the same. Reinhard would have likely gone into politics, his appetite to change the landscape of the world around him still ablaze even in this alternate world. Kircheis could have become a diplomat to support Reinhard’s political maneuvering. More importantly, they could be together without having to conceal the true nature of their relationship.

For just an instant, Kircheis considered proposing that they both flee from the empire and live out a humble life together, leaving the war behind. But before the first word could even begin to form on his lips he bit the urge back down. Perhaps if Reinhard had never been born to the Empire he would be satisfied with a life outside of it, but being raised within it he was too enlightened to its corruption—and more importantly, how it was within his reach to reshape the galaxy within his own hands. For better or for ill, Kircheis knew that Reinhard was committed to the battles he had started.

“Did you know that this room has its own private hot spring?” Kircheis asked, changing the subject.

“I didn’t. Do all the rooms have one?”

“I believe only yours does. There is a public hot spring that’s a part of this hotel complex though.”

Reinhard tried to imagine his officers attending a public bath. The Imperial stance on what constituted propriety was in direct conflict with public nudity. It was unthinkable that any of them would even consider such a thing.

“Just because it’s not proper Imperial manners doesn’t mean we can’t do it,” Kircheis said as if reading Reinhard’s thoughts. “Besides, when has whatever the Empire deemed proper ever stopped you from doing something?” Kircheis reached out to smooth the collar of Reinhard’s robe, letting his fingertips linger on Reinhard’s skin before pulling away.

“I’d rather us just use the private bath. Fewer distractions means I can focus better on you.”

\---

The stone tiles of the bathroom floor were warm. There were two low wooden stools in front of a showerhead; a sliding door opened to an enclosed courtyard with a large bath that was filled with water from a natural hot spring. They both stripped out of their clothing and folded it neatly away.

“It’s customary to shower before getting into the hot spring itself,” Kircheis said.

“Let me wash your hair,” Reinhard said, barely suppressing the eagerness in his voice.

Kircheis sat down on the stool and Reinhard took the one behind him, dampening Kircheis’ hair with the showerhead.

“Your hair is beautiful,” Reinhard commented as he began to lather in the shampoo. “Like an aged Merlot or a vein of ruby ore. The length is perfect too. It’s just enough for me to grab.” Reinhard took his time rinsing out Kircheis’ hair before he allowed him to return the favor.

“Have you ever thought about growing your hair out?” Kircheis asked Reinhard. “I think you would look striking with long hair. It’s not typical for men, but you’re not a typical man by any means.”

Reinhard leaned his head into Kircheis’ touch. “I’ll consider it.”

Kircheis washed Reinhard’s back, kissing him from shoulder to shoulder as he did so. He moved to Reinhard’s chest, then between his legs. “Are you ready to go again already?” Kircheis teased as he fondled him.

“With you touching me like this? I could go all day.”

“Why don’t we go to the bath?”

Hot steam rose off the surface of the water. The tub was being constantly filled as more water trickled into it from the spring below the earth. Reinhard slapped Kircheis’ ass before lowering himself into the hot water.

Kircheis followed after, taking his time to adjust to the warmth of the bath before sitting on top of Reinhard’s lap. Reinhard reached under Kircheis’ thigh to press two fingers into him to find that the inside was already slick with lubricant.

“When did you have time to prep yourself?” Reinhard asked, pushing his fingers in further.

“Before I came over here.”

“Oh you are naughty, aren’t you?” Reinhard whispered in his ear while biting it gently. “Always eager to come back to me.” He moved his mouth to Kircheis’ neck and sucked at the skin, leaving fresh bruises over the nearly-faded ones he had left there days prior. They were fortunate that the collar of the Imperial uniform was so high. With his free hand, Reinhard found one of Kircheis’ nipples under the water and began to roll the nub of it between his fingers.

“You can just go in,” Kircheis breathed. His face was flush from not only the heat of the water but also Reinhard’s touch. He rocked his hips, taking Reinhard’s fingers into him but not filling him up enough to satisfy himself.

Reinhard withdrew his hand from inside Kircheis and moved it to Kircheis’ unattended nipple. “And why would I do that when I could just keep teasing you?”

“Lord Reinhard,” he begged. He was grinding himself against Reinhard’s erection, desperate for more stimulation. “Please.” Kircheis moved his hand to begin jerking himself off.

Reinhard brushed Kircheis’ hand away. “This is what you get for teasing me earlier. No touching yourself until I say you can.”

“I live to obey your commands, my lord,” he complied, though that didn’t keep him from grinding into Reinhard.

Reinhard kissed Kircheis, moving from where his neck met his shoulder up to his jaw. “I could just keep tormenting you like this,” he whispered.

“If that’s what you wish,” Kircheis said, but he knew that Reinhard could resist no better than he himself could.

Reinhard slid his hands from Kircheis’ chest to his groin. He bit at Kircheis’ neck gently before finally beginning to stroke Kircheis’ cock. His movements were slow and deliberate. They were steady to continue building him up, but too light of a touch to allow him to finish.

“Please,” Kircheis moaned.

“Please what?” Reinhard knew exactly what he wanted but he was going to make him beg for it.

“Fuck me. Go in. Please,” he said between uneven breaths.

Reinhard lifted Kircheis up, which was made easier in the water, and slowly let Kircheis down onto him. “You love this, don’t you?”

“There’s nothing better,” he replied, turning his head to kiss Reinhard. Kircheis rode him intently, with the keen hunger of desperation. The only sound Kircheis could hear was Reinhard breathing hotly in his ear and the water from the bath splashing. In that moment, the only thing either could think about was one another.

Kircheis came first, clutching Reinhard’s thighs as he did so, and Reinhard followed soon after. They sat in the water together, blissful and unwilling to move. Even after untangling from one another, they continued to soak in the bath.

When they finally emerged from the bath, they helped each other towel off and dress once more into their cotton robes. They cuddled in bed together and drank a sweet riesling that they had a room service robot deliver. They knew for the sake of discretion that at some point Kircheis should sneak out and return to his room, but perhaps tonight they could make an exception. After all, if Reinhard was going to rule the galaxy then this would only be the start of defying tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for this story was extremely loosely inspired by this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2JnLcI3Zk0) commercial for a frozen drink.
> 
> The reference to sparrow pie is because it was a delicacy in medieval Europe which was supposed to have aphrodisiac properties. I think 1) Galactic Empire food would be Gross and 2) this is one of Reinhard’s favorite things to order to be Suggestive towards Kircheis.


End file.
